Longing
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Sam/Frodo Slash. I was thinking of Elijah Wood's Frodo. It's from Frodo's POV. And I think it's my best. Critisim accepted but only if it's put NICELY! Review Please! Moved to Main Account.


**Title: Longing  
Author: Robin Gurl  
Universe: Movie  
Slash: Yes  
Pairings: Hint of Merry/Pippin and Frodo/Sam**  
**Notes: o-o Don't ask how I did it but I somehow wrote a F/S with Pippin as the main focus. lol. Guess I'm just talented like that. LOL!  
Beta-ed: October 2008  
Disclaimer: I own no one! xD**

* * *

I sit in my chair and watch the rain come down. It's a dreary day I must say, expecially since ihe's/i not coming to work today. I wonder what he's doing at this very moment?

"Pippin Took put that back.."

My head turns to see what my younger cousin has gotten himself into this time.

There he is the only son of Thain Took, my Uncle Paladin, with a cream puff in his hand. My Uncle or really cousin, but lets not get into that one, is standing there in front of him not looking to happy.

"Honestly how does Meridoc do it? He never gets mad at you even though you can cause the biggest problems.." Bilbo sighs exasparated.

I laugh quietly and stand walking over to save poor Pippin. "Easy Uncle Bilbo."

"Ah, Frodo, I see you're up. Sleep well my lad?"

Sleep well? Was that possible without _him_ beside me? Well ok lately it has been. I shake my head and pat Pip's head. "It was a bit chilly, but other than that fine." Then I turn my attention to Pippin, "What are you trying to steal?"

Pippin looks up to me his green eyes look so innocent, "I'm sorry, I was hungry. Here.." He puts the cream puff in my hand, "I didn't mean to cause problems."

I let out a sigh of relief. Well, at least one problem was taken care of. Now I just wish my problem was.

"Frodo?"

My brain didn't register who it was until something or someone tugged at my hand. I looked down and saw that it was Pip again, "Yes?"

For a 28 year old he really was short. His face looked like it hadn't aged a day. Still the innocent little face that lit everyone's face up that it crossed paths with. That didn't matter right now. What mattered was answering Pip's question.

"Come play a game with me?"

I nodded, "Alright.." I hand the cream puff over to Bilbo and follow Pippin into the den.

"I can't wait until Merry gets here.." Pippin exclaims excitedly as he skips in before me.

Merry and Pippin had been sleeping over when Merry was called back home for a day. Pip was heart broken but was willing to stay alone. He had come into my room crying, sniffling, and shivering wanting Merry. I would let him in my bed and hold him close. See their love is not what I wish I had for Sam, at least I don't think so.

"Oh?"

Pippin nodded hopping on the huge green chair and looking behind it for something. A muffled, "Yeh I haven't seen him in forever.." emitted from the cloth of the chair.

"Pip," I laugh, "It's only been one night..."

When he turns around to face me I see that one night is like a life time for him. "That's a long time..." Then he paused and looked at me for a moment. "I hope Sam is having fun. He looked really sad when he had to leave..."

I know Pippin didn't mean to make my heartache. He couldn't have known. No one does actually just me. I feel my self nod not knowing what to say.

Pippin pulls out a box of Pixi Stix a favorite game of his and probably always will be. See the story of this one is when Pippin was little all Bilbo owned were Tweenager and Adult games. Bilbo would have game night and hobbits from all over the Shire would come over to play.

The Took and Brandybucks would come over along with the Gamgees and alot of other hobbits I don't know very well. How we all squeezed in bag end I'll never know. Anyway, Merry was old enough to play Hobbitgab. It's a fun game for Tweenagers. One problem was his shadow, Pippin wasn't old enough. So poor Pip would be bored all night and soon he would drive Merry batty.

Bilbo came up with an easy idea and asked Gandalf (a real wizard mind you..) to make colorful sticks for Pippin to play with. Gandalf did but made it an actual game that little hobbits could understand.

You pick up one stick with out knocking the others over. If you knock the others over than you've lost. The one with the most sticks wins. As you can probably guess Pip was ecstatic to find a game that was made just for him. He's been playing it now forever. And that set he has, well it's the original. Hard to believe isn't it?

Pippin sits on the ground and puts the sticks on the ground. He then looks up to me ready to start. I plop on the ground in front of him looking around.

The living room seems so empty right now. Two nights ago it wasn't. Everyone was over here, Merry, the Gaffer and Sam. It was a very small get together. And the cool part was that I got to sit very close to Sam. When I say close I mean practically on his lap. It felt so good and I felt so safe and loved. Too bad Sam will never feel the same way I do.

"Frodo."

I snapped out of my dreamy daze to see Pippin on my lap and his nose almost touching mine. I can feel his breath on my cheeks.

"You're still asleep aren't you?"

I placed a kiss on his forehead and ruffled his hair. "I'm sorry, well whose turn is it?"

"Yours." He climbs off me and went back to his spot on the floor.

Carefully I look down in the pile of sticks, looking for one I could pull out without losing the game. They were all astray just like my thoughts right now. How ironic right? I finally found a green one and pulled it out carefully. Careful. Careful. YES! I got it.

My blue eyes glance over at Pippin and watched him. If only I was his age and had no cares but when my friends could play and when the next meal was. Even though Pip is almost of age he'll never be to me. He'll always be my little Pippin whether he likes it or not.

His curly hair bounces up and down as he surveys the sticks. Soon he gets confused and one tiny finger scratches the mess mop of curls. He reminds me of Sam somewhat. Both look the same way when they are thinking about something. Though, I must admit that if Sam is thinking then it's normally a good thing. When Pip is thinking, oi, that can some times be very bad. His face is so adorable with his nose wrinkled and his eyes fixed on the problem.

Merry once told me that "Pip might not seem to smart but his brain in there is working. It's just a bit slow." He was right. Pippin can be very slow at solving problems but once he figures them out they are always right.

"Find one?" I ask to try and speed his thinking process up.

A knock on the door stopped us both. Pippin jumped up and bolted to the door. I stood more slowly, and followed. "Pip who is it?"

"It's Sam.and.." I heard someone grunt and then a huge splash followed. "MERRY!!" The next thing I heard was "You Fool of a Took."

I sigh rolling my eyes and leaned against the round door of Bag End, now they're both going to need a bath. This will Pippin's second this morning. His first one came from him trying to cook breakfast and spilling flour all over himself.

I smile and lead Sam in taking his coat. "Mister Merry and I met down on the road. I came to check up on you Mister Frodo."

"Check up on me?" I tried to sound as normal as possible but it was hard, I was really excited that he was here. He didn't know how much I'd wanted to see him. I quickly turned towards the door and looked outside.

Merry was struggling to stand but was having no luck no thanks to Pippin who was clinging to him snuggling deep in his chest. Maybe they were that way with each other. Pippin kept saying over and over again that he missed Merry.

"Come on inside you two.I'll go get the baths started."

"Oh don' worry Mister Frodo I'll do it.." Before I could do anything Sam was filling up kettles and putting them over the fire.

"Sam," I protest, "You're off work today. I'll do it."

"Now, Now, Mister Frodo. I'm here and I feel like I need to do something. Go help Mr. Merry get inside without dirtying up Pippin even more."

Now that was a job, a very hard job. See the problem is that one doesn't come in without the other. And in this case, well, Pippin is attached, physically mind you not mentally, probably that to but I won't get in to that one, to Merry. So the chances of me being able to pull this off are slim.

I had to think up a battle tactic that would work. Pippin's clueless but not dumb. Then I thought of something that is more important than anything, at least I hope so, to him. "Pip if you don't get in here you don't get any Second Breakfast."

WHOOSH.

That was all it took. That hobbit was inside so fast that I didn't even finish my sentence. I watched Merry come in slower.

"You know.." He rasped, slightly shivering from being wet, "For once I'm glad he thought his stomach was more important than me."


End file.
